I Will Always Return
by CrazyMultiShipper
Summary: Songfic, about Sara's return. The end kinda sucks. GSR


Catherine had been trying to convince Grissom to come with her and Brass, Warrick, Greg and Nick and finally he gave in

Catherine had been trying to convince Grissom to come with her and Brass, Warrick, Greg and Nick and finally he gave in. A friend of Catherine was going to perform that night and she really wanted to see it so she convinced everyone to come with her. But what they didn't know was that she also knew Sara only Catherine knew about it. They pulled up to the parking lot and walked in and Warrick ordered beer for everyone. They sat down at a table near the stage and waited for the show to start. The woman walked to the stage and introduced herself as Amy Allen.

''The first song that I'll perform tonight is a song by _D.H.T_ called _Listen to your heart_''

As she started almost everyone became quiet. She was really good at singing and Catherine was enjoying it. And so was everyone else, except Grissom who just wanted to go home and try to get some sleep.

''Why did I let you convince me to come here?'' Grissom said and looked at Catherine.

''Because you need to go out more. Ever since Sara left you've only been working and working and you almost never leave the lab'' Catherine said.

''Hey Cath, she's really good. Thanks for bringing me out here'' Warrick said and Brass, Nick and Greg all agreed. Catherine just smiled and said that even if they would've said no she would've dragged them there.

When the song was over everyone applauded.

''Thank you everyone.'' She looked down and saw Catherine and everyone else and when she saw that Grissom was there she smiled. ''This next song is a message from one of my friends Sara Sidle and it goes out to Gil Grissom, listen carefully to the words Mr. Grissom''

'' _I hear the wind call my name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_To you I will always return_

_I know the road is long but where you are is home_

_Wherever you stay - I'll find the way_

_I'll run like the river - I'll follow the sun_

_I fly like an eagle - to where I belong_

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you - Yes, I'm on my way home_

_And now I know it's true_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness_

_Your light gets me through_

_You run like the river - you shine like the sun_

_You fly like an eagle_

_You are the one I've seen every sunset_

_And with all that I've learned_

_Oh it's to you - I will always, always return_''

While Amy was singing Sara had walked in through the back door and was standing there and looking at the reaction Grissom had from the song. He looked like he was about to cry, which made everyone chocked. When the song ended Sara walked over to them and as soon as Grissom saw her, his first tears fell and Sara started to cry as well. She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her tight to him. After a couple of seconds they pulled back and looked in to each others eyes.

''I'm home'' Sara said and smiled.

''Good, because I'm not letting you go away again, ever'' Grissom said and he kissed her for the first time for a long time. Everyone in the room stood up and started clapping and some of them whistled. When they pulled back they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Amy started to sing again but neither of them was listening to it. Sara said hi to everyone and ordered a beer for herself and then just sat there for a couple of hours chatting about what had happened to everyone.

''It's getting late so I better get going before Lindsay start worrying'' Catherine said and stood up, paid for her beer and started to walk out when she suddenly remembered that she was the only one with a car. She walked back over to the table and asked if anyone needed a ride home and Greg and Warrick left too. About 30 minutes later Brass thought it was time to head home too so he left too.

''I'm gonna leave you too lovebirds for yourself and head home too. It's good to have you back Sara. See you'' Nick said.

Grissom and Sara just laughed and remained seated. ''Thanks Nick, it's good to be back'' Sara said.

''Maybe we should go home too'' Grissom said.

''Yeah. I'm just going to say bye to Amy and then we can go, ok?'' Sara said and Grissom nodded. She walked over to Amy who was finished with the singing a long time ago. When she came back she took Grissom's hand and they walked out. Outside it was dark and the sky was full of stars.

''Sara'' Grissom said and stopped. He looked her in the eyes and asked '' Do you still want to marry me?''

''Of course I do. What made you think I didn't?'' She asked concerned.

''I don't know I just thought maybe you had changed you mind about it.'' He said and took her hand in his again.

''I would never do that. I love you and only you. I always have'' She said and smiled.

''I love you too, more that you'll ever know'' Grissom said and leaned down and kissed her.

''So when are we going to tell the team about our engagement?'' Sara said and they laughed.

Sara's ghosts are finally put to rest so now they can live happily ever after, hopefully.


End file.
